


You Belong to Me, I Believe

by ierosemen



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (i don't think im supposed to talk in tags but i wanted to clarify this k i shut up now), (just at the start tho its perfectly consnsual then), BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Name Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierosemen/pseuds/ierosemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's pretty pissed off at Mikey's audacity to flirt with other guys, so he decides to put him in his place. Which is tied up and on his knees, more precisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me, I Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The door slammed loudly behind him. “Who the fuck told you you were allowed.”  
Mikey blinked in confusion and turned around to see Frank, blushed all over, sweaty, filled up with anger. “Uh…what?” he asked, voice timid and careful.  
“Who the fuck told you you could go flirting around like a little slut.”  
Mikey tried to think what Frank could possibly mean by that—then he understood what he was talking about. Couple of days ago at the bar this random guy offered to buy his a drink, they flirted a bit and that was it. “Uh, I..”

“No-one, that’s who.” Frank continued, eyes filled with anger, with burning jealousy, with a dark lust that frightened Mikes a bit. He’d never seen him this angry before, and he didn’t even have a right to be. They weren’t even together or anything like that. Frank ran his fingers through his messy hair, adjusted his tie to breathe deeper, then quickly locked the door behind him.  
“F-Frank, we’re not even—“  
“What?”

He bit his lip. Frank walked up closer and pushed him against the cold wall, his hands resting on either side next to his head, blocking any escape. He leaned his face closer to his and stared right into his eyes. “You’re fucking mine. You belong to me. Do you understand?” he groaned. Mikey nodded a fraction of an inch, his body shaking softly as he began to realize the position he was in. “And I never said, you were allowed to go around flirting with other guys, now, did I?” He shook his head. “No..sorry..” he whispered. “Please l-let me go.” 

Frank grinned. “Of fucking course not. You deserve to be punished for your sins.” Mikey’s eyebrows lifted in confusion and shock as his cheeks started to turn pink. “P-P-Punished?” Frank shrugged and grinned wider. “Well, see, that’s the thing with me--I’m a little greedy. When I see something I want, I take it.” He ran his fingertips down his chest and sides, unbuttoning the bottom button of his top. “S-stop that!” he slapped his hands away from his stomach with a frightened glare. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He yelped as he ignored him and kept working on his buttons.  
He smirked. “You.” He said softly.

His knees got weak and his stomach turnt into a knot. “I…”  
“Shh. Be quiet.”  
“S..Stop…”he whimpered as he felt him dragging his nails along his sides, licking his lips. “You know…” he mumbled while finishing with the buttons and pulling his top off to reveal his bare, pale shoulders “I bet you taste just fine.” He grabbed his arms to hold him still and breathed warmly on his neck for a second before licking his skin, all the way from his collarbone up to his ear, little nibbles in between and swallowing his aggressive, eager moans. Mikey was panting –no, he was moaning against his will, then a scream escaped his lips when he felt Frankie bite down, digging his teeth in his flesh without warning. “Shhh. Don’t make a sound, pet. Don’t make me use tape on your pretty little mouth.” He nodded obediently, lips shaking, as he watched him pick up a pile of rope, made a short pause staring in his golden brown eyes, enjoying every ounce of fear in them, then said it.  
“On your knees, princess.” 

He could have screamed for help, he could have reacted, he could have done something; but for some reason he was completely hypnotized by that voice and without any questions he dropped on his knees in front of him, taking a closer look to his uniform –ripped, bloody, as he could see now. Frank got in trouble, a lot. He watched him pick up the nearest chair, carry it behind him and putting it on the floor, more loudly than necessary, just so he could see him jump at the loud sound. He then grabbed his wrists and tied them on either side of the chair, tightly. “Is that hurting you, dollface?” He nodded softly. The rope was so tight he could feel his own pulse. “Y-Yes.”  
“Good.” was simply his answer. He stopped and stared down at him for a bit, and couldn’t help but smirking sharply. He just watched him; squirming nervously, so anxious, so helpless. 

“What are you?”  
He was staring to panic. "I’m sorry.”  
“What?” he said loudly  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Can’t hear you!”  
“I’m sorry!” he shouted at him, shoulders shaking.  
He was staring down at the floor, but he didn’t have to look to know what he was doing. He took his belt off, slowly and ceremoniously, wrapped the start around his right -bruised- fist and whipped the floor.  
“Say it louder.”  
His eyes widened. “S-S-Sorry! I’m so sorry!” He kept apologizing, again and again, as his pants where yanked off and thrown across the room and let out a sharp yelp when the whip landed on him with a loud smack.  
“What are you?”  
“I’m sorry! I’m terribly so-ho-ho-rry…” 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks five minutes later. “Your ass has gone the colour of your face, in case you wanted to know.” He said casually and whipped him with his belt again once more, watched him shiver and squirm and blush, his mouth half open and dry from the lust and he enjoyed it so fucking much. “Forgive me, father, for I have sinned” he cried out weakly.  
“Louder.”  
Another smack. He groaned and tried desperately to use all the breath he had left. “F-Forgive me father for I have sinned.” A harder smack that made his jump from the dull, monotonous pain. Frank stood with his legs on either side of his and grabbed his hair. “I said, louder!” “FORGIVE ME FATHIS FOR I HAVE SINNED!” and Mikes was properly sobbing.  
Frank licked his dry, pierced lips, looked his up and down and rolled his sleeves up, all of his tattoos showing, preparing for part two.  
“Beg for me, my pet.”  
Mikey tried to get his mind to form a proper sentence. “Ple-e-ease stop. Please. I’ll do anything…”  
“It’s not about what you’ll do for me. It’s about what I’ll do to you. What I’ll do to little helpless Mikey. What to do…what to do…” he paced around his, enjoying every bit of this, of the process, of the panic in his eyes.

“Kay. I think we both know what is following, now, don’t we?” Frank looked down at Mikey and gave him a cheeky smirk. “But first, a cigarette.”  
He put it between his lips and looked down at his pet. “Got a lighter, maybe?” His toes curled and he didn’t make a sound. He chuckled, shrugged, picked up a match and lit the cigarette, closed his eyes and waited a moment before letting the smoke out of his mouth and nose. It swirled upwards forming strangely charming shapes in the air, adding to the damp and blurry atmosphere of the room. Frank was chewing his bottom lip, his tongue fiddling with the silver piercing absentmindedly. He balanced the cigarette between his lips and used both hands to adjust his tie –it was now hanging loose from his neck- and undo two of his vest’s top buttons, collarbone and chest showing. 

He kneeled before him and stayed there, observing; he observed every little thing about him, right there, right now. The way he was still softly panting from the beating, tears rolling down his cheeks, neck and chest, tickling him mercilessly, but he didn’t have a hand to scratch the itch. His wrists were aching from the ropes, his mouth was half open and dry, cheeks red—from the humiliation, the dull pain, but mostly from the pleasure he was feeling and the adrenaline that made his blood boil. He wasn’t supposed to like this! But no matter how much he was striving to deny it, the better it felt. It was so wrong, but it was so right. And Frank could tell. And he loved it.  
“So…is it proper to ask for your number now?” he asked and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow ironically. Mikey didn’t answer. 

“Not too chatty. I like that about you.” Frank paused, took a sip, held it in for a moment and slowly blew it all right in his face. He started chocking.  
“Oh come on. If you choke on some smoke, what are you going to do in a few mins?” He grinned.  
Mikeys's pupils dilated and he shook his head slowly. “N..N..No”.  
Frank paused for a moment, stared at him, then slammed his hand on the floor, and the sound seemed even louder breaking the silence, making Mikey jump.  
“The fuck do you mean, no.” He stared angrily. 

Mikey's eyebrows raised in panic. “S-Sorry-“  
“There’s not a word I hate more than ‘no’!” Frank shouted at him. "That word doesn’t exist for you anymore, you understand?”  
Mikey tried to swallow his whimpers and nodded yes, eyes on the floor to avoid his burning stare.  
Frank leaned back slowly. “Good.” He put his cigarette out on the floor and stood on both feet again.  
The lanky boy was staring on the floor, trying to concentrate on something else, on a happy place. Yes. A happy place. Ignored his whistling. Ignored the sound of the rustiling of fabric, of the zipper opening, of the pants coming down. But his voice, that he couldn’t ignore.  
“Look up.”

And he did. He looked up and he digged his teeth deep into his lips, trying to seal them, them and his whimpers that were so violently trying to spill out.  
“Come on, dollface. You know what to do.”  
He stepped a little closer to get in position, his hand holding the side of his face still. He looked up to him with big round eyes, dying to suck him off and at the same time feeling like he shouldn’t.  
“You got work to do. You’d better start.”  
He opened his mouth a little bit, hesitantly and slowly, and without a second warning Frank pressed himself far in it, deep male moans and sighs filled the air mixed with the quiet but violent choking of his. 

“Shhh. Be quiet” he ordered severely and he tried to calm down his breath and adjust to the size that had just been shoved down his throat. “Come on, don’t just sit there! Suck me. Suck me good, baby” he hissed and shushed him with a hand to his mop of dark hair, fitting tattooed fingers through delicate soft strands.  
Mikes had no choice but obey. His leg bounced in reflex to the pleasure, making him moan in surprise. The noises were obscene, slippery and wet and popping, and Frank’s mouth had shaped the unavoidable ‘O’, drooling endlessly, eyes closed and his whole body sweating and dancing to the beat, back and forth, back and forth. Gawwd he knew all the tricks. Fuck. Fuck. He watched him suck him like the obedient little pet he was, his hands ruffling his hair clumsily and pulling, pulling, not tight enough to damage it but tight enough for it to hurt just right. Suddenly he grabbed his chin to force him to look up. “Let me see those pretty eyes.” He groaned, panting, loud wet moans coming from the back of his throat, and stared down at his as Mikey stared back. “Oh, yeah. You’re my bitch now.” 

He kept bobbing up and down, and he took that as a yes. His leg was now bouncing faster, the blood rushing in his body making him blush madly. “Oh..ohh…ohh fuck it”, he groaned, hissed out a breath, took hold of his pet’s brown hair and started pumping hi. His eyes widened in shock, moaned loudly at being used, his throat was probably aching at the sudden beating, god this felt so good and Mikey was doing such a good job, and enjoying this much more than he should. But he just sucked, mouth tighter, tongue moving in a way that made Frank’s dick twitch.

And Frank came spurting into that mouth, shouting, crying as the orgasm tore through his body and he was milked dry, letting Mikey know a row of swears he had never heard before. And he drank it all down thirstily, swallowing around his sensitive piece in a way that made the boy shiver all the way to his ears. He pulled out with a wet smack, his lips were now red and his cheeks splashed with cum, mouth dripping with it, and of course the ache in his throat that burned just right. 

Frank staggered a bit then dropped on the floor and lied on his back, exhausted, trying to calm down, chest going up and down in a crazy rhythm, blood pumping in his veins, mouth still drooling hopelessly, heart ready to explode.  
He looked at Mikey and shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.  
“That was… You’re good. You’re too good. Where did you learn all this?”  
Mikey couldn’t help but smile at him. Boy, he had such a pretty smile. Such a rare sight.

Frank chuckled softly, then glanced down at Mikey’s boxers and shook his head. “Slut.”  
Mikey blushed even more at that remark. “I..” He paused. “You’re going to do anything about it?”  
Frank furrowed his perfect eyebrows and clicked his tongue. “Ooh, boy, wrong answer.” Mikey’s heart skipped a bit. “You know better”.  
Mikey watched him, the tightness in his chest was back all of a sudden. “W-What are you gonna do? Frank what are you doing? What are you—ahh!!”  
Frank had already kneeled in front of Mikey and slipped a hand in his boxers. Just when he softly touched Mike’s dick, he shivered. Frank smirked.  
“No… I’m not going to touch you. Only good boys get touched.” He mumbled softly then rubbed his thumb at Mikey’s tip, causing a sweet moan to spill from his mouth involuntarily. 

And just when it was getting good, Frank pulled a small, shiny object from his pocket and applied it on Mikey’s member quickly. “What the—“  
Mikey looked up at Frank with wide eyes. “A-A-A c-cock ring?”  
Frank stood up and looked down at Mikey.  
“Y-You’re just going to leave me h-here with that on?” he asked, voice needy and desperate.  
“I’m going to just leave you here…” Frank started pacing around Mikey, “tied up…sweaty…horny… aching for a touch…” he leaned close to Mike’s ear and whispered: “and you won’t be able to do a thing ‘bout it.”  
Mikey let out another moan as Frank softly nibbled on his earlobe. “Y-You’re so mean…” he hissed out breathlessly.  
“Oh, come on…don’t act like you don’t like it.”  
Mikey looked up at him innocently.  
“Yeah, right, Angel Eyes. All you are is a filthy slut. You enjoyed this so much.” He smirked, and Mikey smirked back. 

“Was it that obvious, then?...” he mumbled in shame.  
“I don’t know, you tell me” Frank glanced at Mikey’s erection popping up through his boxers. Mikey’s innocent eyes filled with guilt and Frank grinned.  
“Cheeky slut.” Frank leaned in for a kiss but stopped some inches away from Mikey’s lips and breathed warmly on them. Mikey leaned in for a kiss, hell, he would settle for a kiss at the position he was in, he would settle for anything, but Frank wasn’t gonna give it to him, just laughed at his desperation and pulled away again.  
“I think we should take it slow, don’t you? I mean, it’s only our first date, you want us to kiss already?” Mikey only moaned in angst in response. “Just kiss me, for fuck’s sake!”  
Frank pointed a finger. “No, no Mikey. I told you, only good boys get touched.”  
Frank started pacing to the exit., then turned around and gave him a lopsided smirk. “But I’m glad you’re eager. This is only the start.”


End file.
